In the past, the feeding and control of liners and webs utilized in the construction of corrugated cardboard or the like has required expensive equipment which has been difficult to adjust and maintain. To assure an acceptable product, the tensioning of the liners must be carefully controlled. Minimal contact with the single face flutes is desired to minimize crushing and assure a uniform product.